sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Żółwia 44/Ogień bulu ( opko )
Rozdział 1miłość wokuł nas W lobaratorium Eggmen tworzył broń która miała najpierw oszukać sonica a potem go złapać i mu go przynieść ale niestyty zdażył się przeż orbota wypadek ... Eggmen - Dobra tylko ter ( przerwał mu robot ) Orbot - Szefie mamy gości E - ORBOT !!!!!! Przes Ciebie wsypałem pył z gwiezdnego motyla Sonic - Eee ... Eggmen bo za tobą ... Jest to coś co stworzyłeś i chyba jest zdenerwowana Ekseperyment - Halo jeśli nie wiecie gdy mówicie na mnie to coś to trochę mam wrażenie że chcecie mnie obrazić Wyglądała tak... miała jagodową sierć i czarne pasy bardzo podobne do Shadowa , duże słotkie błękitne oczy , kremową skórę i motylki na policzkach ... Była ubrana w szarą bluze i granatowe spodenki ... To była mała jeżyca z bardzo długimi kolcami które dosięgały do ziemi ( wyglądały jak włosy ) i krótkimi kolcami na plecach a co najważniejsze nie nosiła rękawiczek a na małych nóżkach miała niebieskie trampki z jagodami ... Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Shadow ... Shadow - Kto ty ?!?! E - To jest Jagoda Jagoda - Masz na imie Shadow i masz ponad 50 lat Sh - Skąd to wiesz !?!?!? J - Ja ... nie wiem !?!?!?! Poprostu wiem i jusz ale skąd to serio nie wiem Stix - Aaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! Ona wie kim jesteśmi chować się bo odkryje nasze sekrety !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J i Sh - A tej co ? Ej zaraz powiedzieliśmy to razem ? E - Widzisz Shadow stwożył Cię mój dziadek a Maria to była moja kuzynka więc Jagoda to twoja siostra ... He he J i Sh - CO !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? S - dróżyno choćmy nie będziemy przeskadzać Amy - Racja choćmy Sh - Jagoda choćmy stąd musisz kogoś poznać J - Mów mi Dyśka Sh - OK E - A wy gdzie ?!?!?!?!? J i Sh - Pozwiedzać !!!!!!! Gdy tak szli spotkali Rouge która była troche zaskoczona na ich widok Rouge - Hej Shadow kto to jest bo jest przeurocza Sh - To jest moja mała siostrzyczka Jagudka J - Dla przyjaciuł Dyzia R - Acha ... A ile masz lat Dyśka bo wyglądasz na 6 lat J - Mam 14 lat i dzięki za komplement Po rozmiowie poszli se na spacer potem Jagoda zauważyła ogłoszenie na dżewie które zerwała , przeczytała i showała ... Gdy byli jusz w domu to postanowiła zostać detektywem chaotix , wzieła ogłoszenie i wyszła ... J - Chyba to tu ... Dobra to idę DING DONG !!!! Vector - Tak słucham J - Chcę zostać detektywem V - A masz jakieś doświadczenie ? J - Umię się spinać , skradać , mega szypko i bez szelestnie biegać , pływać , czarować za pomocą mojej różczki , jeżdzić na desce extremalnej i również umię szybko znaleść dany przedmiot , dobrze mi idzie walka wręcz , spin jump , spin dash , spin attack i ... To wszystko V - Chłopaki do mnie ... poznajcie się to jest Espio i Charmy J - Mam na imię Jagoda ale przyjaciuł Dyzia mój pseudonim agencki to jeż 1 ale to jest sekret więc nikomu nie mówcie Wszyscy - Jesteś przyjęta J - serio �� V - Tak J - Aaaaaaaa !!!! Jestem detektywem !!!!! Super !!!!!! Charmy - To super że się cieszysz , nie Espio ... Eeeeeee Espio wszystko gra ? Gdy nasza Jagoda się cieszyła to Espio spoglądał na nią i zmienił kolor z fioletowego na czerwony ... Vector zaś podejżewał że się zakochał w Jagodzie ale nic nie mówił , aby go nie zdenerwować ... Przyszli potem do nich Mighty i Ray ... Mighty - hejka ... Jak masz na imię ? J - Mam na imię Jagoda ale dla przyjaciuł Dyzia Ray - Ja mam na imię Ray a to jest mój kumpel Mighty J - Świetnie tylko jeszcze nam metal sonica brakowało ... Ej zaraz ... Co !!!!!! M - O nie !!!!! Myślełem że da jusz spokuj ale jednak nie chce tego zrobić R - Uważaj !!!!!!!! BOOM !!!!!!! M - Ała ... Jak boli J - Nieżle Ci przywalił R - Stary żyjesz M - Jeszcze żyję Metal sonic dołożył Mighty ' emu , ale Jagoda użyła swojego spin attacku i mu oddała ... Leżał przes chwile i znów stał wtedy ray go czymś zają a ona skoczyła na niego i przeprogramowała , wyłaczył się ... Ale mighty potrzebował pomocy bo miał coś z nogą ... Więc Jagoda i Ray wzieli go i dali na kanapę , opatrzyli ranę ... Espio - idę po apteczke V - A ja pójdę do sklepu po bandarze i gips Ch , M ,R i J - GIPS ?!?!?!??!?!?!?! J - Przecierz ona nie jest złamana tylko troche podurbowana Espio - Mam J - Nareszcie ... Będzie trochę szczypało Jagoda odkaziła rane , położyła na niej gazę i obandażowała nogę ... M - Dzięki J - Nie ma za co R - A co z metal soniciem J - Wyślę eggmanowi z małym listem... hihihi Gdy jusz wysłała to Eggman nie był zadowolony ... E - CO ?!?!?!?! To mój metel sonic i to przeprogramowany ! JAGODA !!!!!!!!!!!!! J - hahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Szkoda że nie widzieliście jego miny !!!! Hahahahahahaha !!!!!!! �� V - Za takie akcje powinni nam płacić ... Wszyscy - Hahahahahahahahahahaha �� Espio ( w myślach ) - Jagoda jest taka piękna i dobra ona jest jak najpiękniejsza róża ... M - Na nas jusz pora R - Racja M i R - Do zobaczenia Wszyscy - Pa pa ... Espio znów był czewony a Jagoda pażyła herbatę dla wszystkich ( dla Espia , Vectora i Charmy ' ego ) Vector był trochę zaskoczony smakiem herbaty bo była z cytryną i miodem , ale była przepyszna ( smakowała wszystkim ) ... V - Dyśka zrobiłaś przepyszną herbatę J - Dzięki Ch - Espio się w dobie buja ... Wiesz Espio - Ja nigdy eeeeeee bo ten ... Eeeeeee ...�� V - Charmy coś ty powiedział !!!!!!!!! �� J - Espio to prawda ? Espio - ja ... Tak to prawda �� J - Słuchaj bo ja też się w tobie zakochałam �� Espio - Naprawde ? �� J - tak �� Ch - Ty pacz tulą się V - co ? A no żeczywiście Rozdział 2 Brak pewności siebie Tym czasem u sonica i jego przyjaciuł Sonic , Amy ,Knukles i Stix rozmawiali na temat Tailsa , ale nie wiedzieli że ta rozmowa narobi tyle smutku u naszego liska , nagle wszyscy wyszli z domu Amy a ten ich szuka patrzy , popatrzał w lewą strone zauważył swoich przyjaciuł stanął przed nimi i przypomniał sobie słowa które go prześladowały ( ogoniasty , kłujon ) , uronił łze i uciekł ... Sonic chciał go dogonić i złapać ale Amy dała przed nim swój młot i padł na twarz ziemią ... S - Amy chciałem go przeprosić w imieniu nas wszystkich a ty takie cyrki odwalasz A - Może zamiast go o tak przeprosić zrobimy mu impreze przeprosinową S - Tylko gdzie napewno nie w warsztacie bo tam zamontawał system obronny i tylko on wie jak się go wyłącza Stix - to zostawcie mnie hihihi S - Napewno nie będziesz niszczyła jego żeczy Stix - szkoda bo by była świetna zabawa A - No to gdzie zrobimy ta impreze ? Wszyscy - U Ciebie !!!!!!!!!!!! A - CO !!!!!!!!! E - Hej szkodniki wiecie gdzie jest ten mały zezowaty S - Eggman a po co Ci ta informacja E - No bo Jagoda przeprogramowała metal sonica tak że cały czas robi ciastka z czekoladą dlatego on musi mi pomuc bo jeśli ja to zrobie to wgra się wirus a Jagoda Nie chce go przywrócić do stanu poprzedniego S - Acha to mogłeś przecież poprosić Rouge lub Espia do by Ci pomogli E - Rouge by chciała jaką błyskotke za pomoc a Espio to doświaczony ninja więc on cały czas jest w ruchu i tylko on może mi pomuc S - tylko jest taki mały problem bo on gdzieś pobiegł i zaraz będzie burza a on się boji burzy i musimy go szybko znależć bo się biedny przestraszy E - Acha Tym czasem u Tailsa Tails - Gdzie ja jestem o jacie zaraz będzie burza i na dodatku jestem w bardzo strasznym lesie którego nie znam Lyrik - ooo... Nasz lisek się zgubił i się boi T - Czego ode mnie chcesz !? L - ja tylko jednej małej żeczy T - jakiej żeczy L - Ciebie jesteś mi potrzebny J - zostaw go !!!!!!!!! L - to znowu ty myszlisz że mi dasz rade małolacie J - słuchaj parówo masz go zostawić bo zrobię coś czego będe żałowała L - jusz się boję J - to się buj ... uderzenie tęczowego pioruna !!!!!!!! Co jest ... O nie zapomniała w tym lesie magia nie działa ale zato mogę ci przywalić spin attaciem L - ha ! J - odbił mnie jak piłke tenisową L - lepiej się poddajcie bo nie może być wyczerpani T - do czeko nie możemy być wyczerpani !?!?!?!? L - z czasem się dowiecie T iJ - łaaaa !!!!!! J - Świetnie T - gorzej być nie mogło Tails i Jagoda zostali złapani w latającą kulke która nie przepuszcza dzwięku ... Lyrik wziął smycz i przyczepił do kulki z nimi w środku , szli , szli i dodarli do celu Lyrik zawiazał ich do posagu ( oni byli w kulce i smycz przwiązał do posągu ) ... L - dobra wyłączem teraz tryb przyciszający i wam zadam kilka pytań J - serio będziesz nam tylko zadawać pytania wiesz że mogłeś się nas normalnie zapytać a nie porywać i więzić w plastikowej kulce L - to nie jest plastik tylko kryształ !!!!!!!! Nie wiem czy wiesz mały ale masz oczy swojej matki i złote serce a zapomniałem ty jej dobrze nie znasz a tak to bym cię miał wcześniej bo twoji rodzice dali Cię w ręce jeża mając tylko rok życia bo była wojna ale twoi rodzice zamienili mnie w kamień i przegrałem T - jak to ... To ty znasz majich rodziców czyli ja L - tak jesteś księciem i musisz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie Czy wyciągniesz mi korone dla dobra twoich przyjaciół ale jeśli mi jej nie wyciągnięsz to wszyscy twoi przyjaciele zginą daję Ci 10 minut na zastanowienie się lepiej przemyśl dobrze tą decyzje , ale dziewczyna idzie ze mną J - CO !!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!! L - Nie co tylko choć J - nie ! L puść ten posąg J - nie ! L puszczaj J - nie łoł ! L - i co puściłaś , a teraz idziesz ze mną J - Nie pomyślałeś o jednej małej żeczy L - jakiej he ... J - no bo ja ... Nie kotroluję nad dark formą !!!!!! Może lepiej zapomnij o ostatnim słowie ... Heh L - mówisz że nie kontrolujesz nad dark formą , właśnie tak myślałem bo jest coś w tobie co czeba ukrywać , nieprawdasz J - o co ci chodzi i co ja muszę ukrywać ? L - oj to ty nie wiesz , przecież to zawsze widzisz to twoje znaczki na policzkach J - ( szeptem ) nie świećcie się ... Tym czasem w biurze detektywistycznym chaotix Dryń dryń !!!! V - Charmy telefon ! Ch - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach